dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Coola (Universe 8)
Cooler is the eldest son of King Cold and the older brother of Freeza in Universe 8. This Cooler did not face the Z-Warriors on Earth and has retained some level of kinship with his brother. He is the second strongest being in his universe, having recently fallen behind his father after the latter learned to control his true form. He and his father are the only members of their family that can transform into an augmentation form. In the first round of the tournament, he was pitted against the Trunks of Universe 12 who, due to his training in the Room of Space and Time, completely outmatched Cooler. History During Year 623, Cooler was battling his brother Freeza on their father's capital planet over a territory dispute. Before both could access their true forms to escalate the fight further, their father King Cold came in and reprimanded them both for fighting without his permission, especially on his capital planet and talking about using their normal forms. As King Cold continues his lecture on who gets to control what, both Freeza and Cooler were forced to listen while looking embarrassed throughout the lecture. During Year 737, Cooler witnessed his brother Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta via Supernova. Before he could discreetly leave, Freeza learns that Cooler is in his territory, but does nothing about it upon noticing Cooler leaving. The Tournament Participating in the tournament, Cooler and his family's main goal is to defeat the strongest fighters in all the universes and take the Dragon Balls. He is then matched up against Trunks, who deflected his attacks and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Cooler was then beaten into a pulp, before deciding to transform into his ascended transformation. He attempts to strike down Trunks with his own sword, but it was easily blocked, and the Saiyan warrior retaliates with a kick to the gut, knocking Cooler out from the tournament. After that, Cooler stayed in Universe 8's area despite his defeat as a spectator, and to try and get the Dragon Balls. Cooler was present (while still in his 5th form) when Cold faced Videl (Universe 9), where his father opted to enter his 4th transformation. Cooler mentions that the last time Cold entered this stage was while giving birth to Freeza, and that the resulting damage destroyed a planet. This hints that their race is asexual, however, Cooler is astonished to see that his father has mastered his "true" form like his sons, though chronologically he would have attained this form much earlier. During the rest period, Cooler reverted to his fourth form to search for the Dragon Balls with his brother Freeza. He was however thwarted by Vegetto who knocked him out. The next morning, Freeza was confronted and insulted by Nappa of Universe 13, much to Cooler's amusement. Chuckling as Nappa called Freeza "Snookerball" and Freeza actually responding to that. When Cell defeats Bojack in the Second Round, Cooler notes of Cell's resemblance with their family, to which Freeza dismisses. Abilities Cooler still retains the abilities from his mainstream counterpart, including access to his augmentation transformation, making him the strongest in the family until his father began his transformations. In DBM, Cooler was weaker than Freeza until discovering his augmentation form. In his augmentation form, he is about on par with his father's first form of restriction which, in Universe 12, was able to match and slightly surpass Super Saiyan Gokū after his training on Yardrat. However, he was no match for Universe 12 Trunks, who had just come back from effortlessly defeating the Androids and Imperfect Cell. Techniques *'Death Beam': A piercing finger beam shot from the finger, invented by Freeza. Cooler's version is sometimes named Death Laser. **'Barrage Death Beam: '''A rapid-fire version of the Death Beam originally developed by his younger brother, Freeza. Cooler used it against Trunks, who easily managed to avoid the beams. *'Death Flash: Fifth Form Cooler used an energy wave volley version of this technique to distract Super Saiyan Trunks by aiming at the audience. However, the Vargas' shield managed to absorb the attacks without harming the audience. *'Dignity of the Conqueror: '''A barrage energy sphere attack. Cooler used it against Trunks, though he deflects all of the blasts into the air. *'Dirty Slash: 'A sword slash technique used by Fifth Form Cooler with Trunks' sword. However, it was easily blocked by the half-Saiyan, who retaliates with a single kick into the gut, knocking Cooler out. *'Death Wave: A powerful energy slash that capable of creating a massive fissure if it connects to the ground. While he has yet to use this move himself, he should be able to utilize it since some of his counterparts from other universes were able to use this technique from events not too dissimilar from this Cooler's life. Also called the Death Slicer or Death Slash. *'Explosive Wave:' A omni-directional burst of energy that shoots out from the user's entire body. Used against U12 Trunks in the first round in the novel. *'Supernova:' Cooler's ultimate technique that basically a massive, super-heated version of the Death Ball. Has yet to be utilized by Cooler during the tournament. Transformations Second Restriction Form Cooler is seen using this form during a battle against Freeza on their father's capital planet in Year 623. At this point, both Cooler and Freeza were complete equals despite Cooler being older (though Cooler still boasted that he was stronger if he returned to his true form). First Restriction Form While it is unseen, Cooler does possess this form since he can use the lower restriction transformations. True Form Cooler's base form. In this form Cooler is the weakest of his family members, Unlike his father and brother, Cooler does not seem to have a Full Power state. Augmentation Form Cooler's favoured fighting form. He achieved this form through training, and used it in battle against Future Trunks. He remains in this form until the end of the first round in favor of stealth to steal the dragon balls. Trivia *During the lunch break it is shown he is a very messy and heavy drinker. *Cooler stated that he listens to classical symphonies. *Cooler greatly resembles his great-uncle (Frosty) in not only in appearance, but in work ethic and abilities as well. This was further alluded when the author of "Hanasia, Queen of All Saiyans" made a comparison between them in chapter 38. *Cooler is the very first Frost Demon to discover the "Augmentation Form". The only other member of his race to discover this transformation is King Cold, his father. *It is currently unknown if Cooler had ever achieved his race's "Third Restriction Form" at some point, though it could be considered unnecessary since Cooler has mastered his true form. Gallery File:Cooler_against_Trunks.png |Cooler trying to cut Trunks in half with his own sword. File:Cooler_transforming.png|Cooler's augmentation form FrostDemonU8.png|Cooler with his family, during Vegetto an Broly's battle Screenshot 2016-06-12 at 8.36.09 PM.png|Cooler, watching his father transform Category:Universe 8 Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Asexual